Poudlard's Creek
by Fleur Delacour87
Summary: Harry va rentrer au collège Poudlard pour sa sixième année mais cette fois-ci pas tout seul...
1. Souhait exaucé

**Souhait exaucé**

Allongé sur son lit, Harry était plongé dans ses pensées. La fin du moi de juillet approchait à grands pas et il réalisait qu'une fois de plus il fêterait son anniversaire solitaire, dans sa chambre du 4, Privet Drive avec, pour seule compagnie, sa chouette Edwige qui ne serait peut être pas rentrée à temps. Bien sûr, il s'attendrait à recevoir des hiboux de ses deux meilleurs amis, ainsi que de ceux de l'Ordre, mais des lettres n'étaient que des morceaux de parchemins, ils ne remplaceraient pas le vide constant qu'il connaissait depuis l'année précédente. La mort de Sirius en était la principale cause puisqu'il était la seule famille qu'il lui restait hormis les Dursley, chez qui il vivait durant l'été, mais il était difficile de les considérer vraiment comme une famille étant donné l'aversion complète qu'ils lui prêtaient.

De plus, les conditions dans lesquelles s'était terminé sa cinquième année d'études à Poudlard l'avait condamné à rester cloîtré tout l'été dans la maison de son oncle et de sa tante sans aucun moyen de rendre visite à un de ses amis. Il savait, d'après son dernier courrier, que Ron était en Roumanie avec sa famille pour rendre visite à son frère, Charlie, mais il aurait au moins aimé voir Hermione. En fait il aurait désiré voir n'importe qui étant en relation avec son monde: le monde des sorciers. Même un des ses pires ennemis, Drago Malefoy lui manquait, pas de la même façon que ses amis mais il aurait bien aimé déclencher un petit duel, histoire de pimenter un peu ses tristes vacances.

Un bruit de verre brisé résonna au rez-de-chaussée, suivit du cri grincheux de Dudley, son cousin. Puis la voix de la tante Pétunia retentit:

- Ce n'est pas grave mon dudlichounet, laisse maman va nettoyer, tu risquerait de te blesser!  
- Mais arrête de me traiter comme un gamin de dix ans maman! Je suis presque un homme maintenant! Rétorqua Dudley d'une voix féroce.

Harry se boucha les oreilles. Les petits problèmes existentiels de son cher cousin l'énervait par dessus tout. Lui, il n'avait jamais eu à faire face à la mort d'un être cher ou à l'isolement complet avec pour seule compagnie une bande d'égocentriques.

Il s'habilla, fît un brin de toilette à la salle de bain, puis, à contrecœur, descendit.  
La tante Pétunia était à genoux par terre à balayer les morceaux de quelque chose qui devait probablement être un saladier en cristal. Assis sur un banc qui prenait tout un côté de la table, Dudley mangeait son porridge, d'un air rageur. Harry s'installa en face d'un bol vide à la droite de son cousin. Soudain la porte d'entrée claqua. L'oncle Vernon apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air de mauvaise humeur:

- Ces employés de la poste… Pas capables de faire leur travail correctement! Aboya-t-il.  
- Que s'est-il passé Vernon? Questionna la tante Pétunia.  
- Le paquet que j'ai envoyé à Marge pour son anniversaire, apparemment, sois disant que je m'y suis pris trop tard et il ne sera pas arrivé chez elle à temps! Elle va croire que nous avons oublié de le lui souhaiter!  
- Et mon anniversaire? Vous ne l'avez pas oublié au moins? Murmura Harry sarcastiquement, mais d'une voix assez audible tout de même.  
- Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu dis toi? Interrogea l'oncle Vernon sur un ton de mépris, Non on ne l'a pas oublié mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on y prêterait plus d'attention qu'à l'ordinaire.  
- Peut-être parce que cette année je me sens particulièrement seul et que vous pourriez faire quelque chose au moins une fois dans votre vie de positif envers moi! S'exclama Harry.  
- Comment oses-tu dire cela après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi? Nous t'avons recueilli, nourri, blanchi pendant toutes ces années et tu prétends que nous n'avons rien fait de positif pour toi!  
- Ok, c'est vrai, j'ai eu tort de dire ça mais… C'est mon anniversaire dans trois jours et je me demandais si…  
- Si quoi?  
- Si quelqu'un que je connais, quelqu'un de l'école, pourrait venir ici, histoire de me tenir compagnie le temps d'une journée…  
-Quoi? Quelqu'un de ton monde… Mais qu'est ce que tu crois! Tu sais très bien ce que l'on pense des gens de ton espèce, et tu sais très bien aussi ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois qu'il y en a eu à la maison!  
- Mais là il s'agit d'Hermione! Ses parents sont moldus… enfin je veux dire comme vous…  
- Pas question! Non c'est non! Et n'y reviens plus!  
- Bon et bien je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire!  
- Quoi! Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? Demanda l'oncle Vernon avec un mélange de colère et d'appréhension.  
- Je vais en informer « les gens de mon espèce » comme vous dites si bien!  
- Je n'aime pas le chantage mon garçon, tu le sais très bien!  
- Oui eh bien je crois que tu n'es pas en position d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer mon comportement, c'est oui ou bien je monte écrire une jolie lettre à mes amis!  
- D'accord, d'accord! Mais juste une journée pas plus, et dis lui bien de venir par des moyens normaux, pas comme l'autre abruti!  
-Oui, oui promis! S'exclama Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux d'avoir obtenu si facilement ce qu'il désirait!

Il traversa la cuisine à toute vitesse et monta dans sa chambre écrire une lettre à Hermione, sachant que dans quelques jours il aurait la chance de la voir en face de lui.


	2. Réactions innatendues

**Réactions inattendues…**

Ce matin là depuis longtemps, Harry se réveilla enfin serein, de bonne humeur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la maison de ses cousins lui paraissait agréable. Il était bien conscient que dès que Hermione serait partie, tout redeviendrait comme avant mais pour le moment, la journée s'annonçait à merveille. Même le temps était au rendez-vous. Harry resta quelques minutes étendu sur son lit à contempler les rayons du soleil qui mouvaient à travers les feuilles des arbres et se reflétaient sur les murs de sa chambre tout en écoutant le hululement d'Edwige qui était revenue deux jours auparavant.

Hermione lui avait répondu la veille, lui disant qu'elle acceptait avec plaisir son invitation, mais craignant tout de même de passer toute une journée chez les Dursley. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle risquait de perdre le contrôle si jamais ils en venaient à être désagréables avec Harry devant elle (en effet elle les détestait), à quoi il avait répondu par hiboux qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'énerve sous leurs yeux, sans quoi il en payerait encore plus les conséquences. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle aurait reçue son courrier à temps…

Regardant sa montre, Harry décida de se lever. Il alla prendre une douche à la salle de bain, s'habilla avec un peu plus de soin que d'habitude puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les Dursley lui souhaitent son anniversaire et il s'en fichait puisqu'il y aurait bientôt sa meilleure amie pour le faire. Hermione devait arriver vers onze heures accompagnée de ses parents. Il regarda l'horloge tourner toute la matinée jusqu'à ce que la petite aiguille soit enfin sur le onze et la grande sur le douze. Harry était plutôt d'une nature impatiente et le quart d'heure qui suivit lui parut interminable.

Enfin, on sonna à la porte et Harry se précipita pour ouvrir. Hermione lui sauta dans les bras :

- Oh Harry! Je suis si contente de voir ! Joyeux anniversaire au fait !!!  
- Merci beaucoup! Tu es la première à me le souhaiter! Oh bonjour monsieur Granger, bonjour madame Granger! Comment allez vous? S'exclama Harry d'un air surexcité.  
- Bien merci !  
Mais l'oncle Vernon vint interrompre ce magnifique moment de retrouvailles par ses reproches habituels :  
- Ne restez pas là voyons! Les voisins risqueraient de vous voir ! Grogna-t-il.  
Tous les quatre entrèrent et un long moment de silence s'ensuivit. Les trois Dursley toisaient d'un air mauvais les Granger. Harry décida de faire les présentations même si il savait que son oncle, sa tante n'en avait rien à faire.  
- Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia, Dudley, voici Hermione et monsieur et madame Granger.  
- Enchanté, dit sincèrement madame Granger.  
- Moi de même, répondit la tante Pétunia avec une amabilité et un sourire aussi perceptible que le noyau d'une cellule.  
Dudley, lui regardait Hermione avec insistance sans rien dire.

- Ma chérie dit soudain monsieur Granger en se tournant vers sa fille, on passe te chercher vers dix-huit heures comme prévu. Amusez-vous bien !

Harry proposa à Hermione de monter dans sa chambre pour qu'ils puissent discuter plus librement. Arrivé au premier étage, elle lui tendit un paquet :

- C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire! J'espère que ça te plaira!

- Merci beaucoup! Dit-il en souriant.

Il déchira le papier Kraft et découvrit une pendule, mais pas n'importe laquelle ; la même que celle qu'il avait tant observé et admiré au « Terrier », chez les Weasley. Une bonne vingtaine d'aiguilles, chacune affublée du prénom et nom d'un des ses amis de Poudlard ou d'un des membres de la famille Weasley ou encore de l'Ordre pointaient des états tels que « à la maison », « en voyage », « au quartier général », « à Poudlard » ainsi que d'autres qui, au grand soulagement de Harry n'étaient occupés par aucune aiguille comme « en danger », « en duel » ou encore « entre la vie et la mort ». Harry remercia Hermione avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme car il adorait cette horloge.

Sa tante appela pour le déjeuner et ils descendirent le pas lourd. Ils avaient encore envie de discuter de Poudlard, de leurs résultat de BUSE qui ne devraient plus tarder à leur être envoyé et de choses et d'autres. S'ils avaient eu le choix, ils se serraient bien passé de manger.  
Ils s'assirent à côté et commencèrent à mâcher leur salade de soja dans le silence le plus complet. Dudley continuait de jeter des coups d'œil rapides mais réguliers à Hermione. Soudain, l'oncle Vernon s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Alors comme ça tes parents ne sont pas…N'appartiennent pas à votre… Enfin je veux dire… Ils sont comme nous, quoi!

- Oui. Je suis la seule de la famille! Répondit Hermione timidement.

Le reste du repas se passa sans un bruit hormis ceux des couverts et de Dudley.

Après le déjeuner, Harry et Hermione décidèrent d'aller se promener dehors jusqu'au parc. Dudley, à la grande surprise de Harry, voulut les accompagner mais heureusement sa mère le lui interdit. Qu'est qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui? Il était vraiment bizarre! Il regardait Hermione comme si c'était un extra-terrestre. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au parc, ils s'assirent sur un banc et recommencèrent à discuter. D'après Hermione, l'Ordre n'avançait pas beaucoup dans son enquête pour localiser Voldemort mais elle manquait elle aussi de nouvelles. Depuis que Ron était en Roumanie, elle n'avait pas reçu de hiboux et son abonnement à la Gazette du Sorcier n'était pas actif durant les grandes vacances. Elle essayait sans cesse de ramener le sujet aux BUSE mais Harry, lui, était bien décidé à parler d'autre chose en particulier de la recherche de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts.

Il était bientôt dix-sept heures et ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Harry aurait voulu que cette journée dure une semaine. Elle aurait pu être plus réussie certes mais c'était tout de même le plus bel anniversaire qu'il ait jamais eu.

- On devrait peut-être renter non ? Suggéra Hermione au bout d'un moment.  
- Ouais, tu as raison !

Ils reprirent le chemin, marchant lentement pour faire durer le temps ou ils pouvaient parler librement. Arrivés dans Magnolia Crescent, Dudley était assis sur le trottoir. Manifestement il les attendait… Il se leva d'un bon et s'approcha d'eux d'un pas mal assuré. Il cachait quelque chose derrière son dos.

- Tiens Hermione ! C'est pour toi ! Dit-il en lui tendant un bouquet des fleurs désordonné. C'est moi qui l'ai fait… Pour toi !  
- Mer…Merci … Heu… Dudley ! Balbutia Hermione, ses joues devenant rouges briques.  
Harry étouffa un fou rire. Son cousin ! Son cousin amoureux d'Hermione ! Quand ses parents sauraient ça !  
- Tu ne voudrais pas venir faire un tour dans le parc avec moi? Demanda-t-il le regard plein d'espoir.  
- Heu… En fait j'en viens… Avec Harry ! On y était. Et mes parents ne vont pas tarder à venir me chercher.  
Le visage de Dudley devint livide.  
- Mais peut-être une autre fois ! Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment ! Tu viens Harry ! Il faut que je récupère mes affaires chez toi avant de partir, dit-elle en lui attrapant la main douloureusement.  
- « Chez moi »!? C'est un bien grand mot ! Répliqua Harry sur un ton sarcastique.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, Harry avait du mal à suivre les pas précipités d'Hermione.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé là? Pourquoi tu lui as dit « peut-être une autre fois » ? T'es folle ! C'est… C'est Dudley quoi ! Tu sais mon cousin machiavélique qui me déteste et que je déteste encore plus! Comme dirait Ron, tu « sympathises avec l'ennemi »!  
- Arrête tes bêtises voyons! J'ai dit ça parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre ! Tu aurais dis quoi à ma place !  
- J'aurais dit « va te regarder dans un miroir gros cochon rose » !  
- Tu es méchant Harry ! Il n'est peut-être pas aussi détestable que tu le crois au fond !  
- Mais si il l'est ! Si tu ne me crois pas, passe quelques jours chez mon oncle et ma tante! Tu verras !  
- Ouais ok! Je te crois! Mais arrête de me crier dessus! Je n'y suis pour rien si je lui plait! Tu es jaloux ou quoi ?  
- Moi? Non! Non! Non! De quoi je serais jaloux ! Répliqua-t-il en rougissant.  
- Merci c'est sympa!  
- Mais non… Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire!  
- Mais oui je sais!

Ils éclatèrent de rire ce qui leur valu les regards mauvais de plusieurs voisins. Dudley amoureux de Hermione pensa Harry. Rien ne pouvait être plus ironique chez les Dursley. Ils arrivèrent devant le numéro quatre de Privet Drive et comme il restait encore un quart d'heure à attendre avant son départ, ils remontèrent dans la chambre de Harry :

- Dudley chéri? C'est toi mon sucre d'orge? Demanda la tante Pétunia.  
- Non ce n'est que moi ! Répondit Harry machinalement.

Harry qui était du genre curieux et qui adorait surtout mettre Hermione mal à l'aise la bombarda tout à coup de questions embarrassantes :

- Au fait, puisqu'on en est à parler des histoires de cœur, tu en es où avec « Vicky» ?!  
- Arrête! On dirait Ron! Il n'y a rien entre Viktor et moi. On est juste amis. Point. OK?  
- Ok! Ok! Ca va, ne t'énerves pas! Non mais sérieusement, tu as quelqu'un? Demanda-t-il d'un air pas du tout sérieux.  
- Non…

Elle rougit. Et en la voyant il rougit à son tour. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais tout à coup, c'était différent.

- Et toi?  
- Non plus…

Ils se regardèrent. Harry sentit son estomac se resserrer. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait à la fin? Se demanda-t-il. Il avait des fourmis aux pieds. Il était mal assis. Tous à coup, comme si un aimant l'avait attiré vers Hermione, il s'approcha, encore… Encore… Puis l'embrassa. Elle lui rendit son baiser. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça. C'était vraiment le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie et cette journée n'aurait pas pu être plus réussie maintenant qu'il y repensait.


	3. Renversement de vapeur!

**Renversement de vapeur!**

- Mon garçon! Hey oh! Toi! Regarde donc ce que tu fais ! Criait la voix de l'oncle Vernon.  
Harry émergea soudain de ses pensées. Il était en train de servir le thé à son oncle mais son manque d'attention l'avait fait déborder.

- Oh je suis désolé oncle Vernon… Je… Je pensais à autre chose…

- On se demande bien à quoi tu penses ces jours ci! Tu es affreusement maladroit en ce moment!

A ce moment précis, Dudley entra et pris conscience de la scène.

- Attends Harry, je vais chercher l'éponge.

Il partit vers la cuisine puis réapparu avec l'éponge à la main et commença à pomper le liquide ambré répandu sur la table basse. Harry et l'oncle Vernon le regardèrent, bouche bée.

- Dudley! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Pourquoi tu nettoies les bêtises de cet imbécile!

- Hein ? Oh pour rien, dit Dudley en se reprenant et en jetant l'éponge à Harry, c'est juste qu'il est tellement lent que si je ne le fait pas, on y sera encore demain.

L'oncle Vernon le considéra encore quelques instants puis retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole.

- Oui… Oui ! Tu as raison. Bon, toi, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry, fini de ranger tout ça et remercie ton cousin de s'être montré aimable à ton égard.

- Ouais… Merci… Lâcha Harry entre ses dents.

Il s'exécuta puis monta dans sa chambre. Il replongea dans ses pensées qui depuis plus d'une semaine étaient constamment tournées vers Hermione.

Dix minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par Dudley. Celui-ci paraissait tendu voir intimidé.

- Est- ce que je pourrais te parler ? Demanda-t-il.

- Hein ? Heu… Oui… Si tu veux ! Répondit Harry se demandant bien pourquoi son cousin était si bizarre depuis quelques jours.  
- Voilà, reprit Dudley, c'est à propos de Hermione.

Harry qui s'attendait à entendre un des longs discours sans intérêt de son cousin fût pris de court et fut aussitôt coupé dans son élan de passivité.

- Her…Hermione? Pourquoi tu veux me parler de Hermione?  
- Eh bien… Disons que depuis qu'elle est venue à la maison, j'arrive pas à la sortir de la tête.  
- A qui le dis-tu, murmura Harry pour lui-même.  
- C'est plus fort que moi, je pense tout le temps à elle poursuivit Dudley.

Il y eu un long silence.

- Harry je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle!  
- Quoi? S'exclama Harry. C'est impossible! Je veux dire, toi et tes parents, vous détestez les sorciers ou tout ce qui s'en rapproche!  
- Mes parents peut être mais pas moi! En tout cas plus maintenant.  
- Mais… Mais, tu ne l'as vu qu'une fois le temps d'un repas, comment peux-tu éprouver quoi que ce soit pour elle?  
- Je n'en sais rien mais ce que je sais, c'est que je l'aime!  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Hermione s'en fiche de toi! Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, tu crois que tes « chers » parents te laisseraient vagabonder avec de la racaille telle que Hermione comme ils disent si bien.  
- Merci ça fait toujours plaisir de parler avec toi! Et d'abord qu'est ce que tu en sais si je ne l'intéresse pas! Hein? Tu peux me le dire?

- Premièrement, je lui ai raconté tout ce que tu m'as fait subir depuis que je suis arrivé dans votre famille, deuxièmement, excuse moi de te dire ça mais tu fais quatre fois le volume normal d'un garçon de ton âge, tu es laid et troisièmement, elle a déjà un petit ami.

- Un petit ami? Hermione?

- Oui pourquoi! Ca t'étonne, tu crois qu'elle n'intéresse personne d'autre que toi!

- Bien sûr que si, je m'en doute! Belle comme elle est, ça ne m'étonne pas! Elle doit avoir des dizaines de garçons qui tournent autour d'elle… Celui qui sort avec elle a du souci à se faire ! Au fait, comment il s'appelle ce crétin?

- Ah! Heu… Lui? Euh… Ben tu le connais pas, il est dans la même école que nous donc ça servirait à rien que je te dise son nom!

- Ah bon… Ok. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'aurais juré que c'était ton ami Ron…

- Ah oui? Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça?

- Eh bien en fait… Comment dire… J'ai comme qui dirait, lu tes lettres… Désolé!

- Quoi?! T'as lu mon courrier! Mais pourquoi? Où? Quand?

- Ouais ben avant-hier je voulais voir les lettres de Hermione et comme elles étaient avec celles de Ron, ben j'ai tout lu!

- Non mais attend, tu te prend pour qui pour rentrer dans MA chambre et fouiller dans MES affaires! Je me fiche de tes bonnes excuses, mon courrier, c'est personnel!

- Oui oui! T'as raison, je suis désolé… Enfin tout ça pour dire que je crois que c'est Ron. Alors c'est lui n'est ce pas?

- Mais non c'est pas lui! Qu'est ce qui te fais penser une chose pareille?

- Ben ça crève les yeux non! Quand il te pose des questions sur elle ou qu'il la critique comme s'il la détestait! Je suis sûr qu'il est amoureux d'elle!

- Alors là, c'est clair que tu connais pas Ron! Il supporte que très rarement Hermione parce qu'elle à toujours le dernier mot. Il se contrefiche d'elle, crois moi!

- Si tu le dis! Mais moi je continue de penser le contraire. En tout cas, si le mec avec qui elle sort était là, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ferais… Mais il s'en souviendrait, rugit Dudley en serrant les poings.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Il valait mieux garder la vérité pour lui et Hermione pour le moment. De toute façon il ne voyait pas pourquoi il irait tout raconter à Dudley alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas dit à Ron qui était son meilleur ami.

La nuit tombait et Harry était sortit se promener dans le parc à quelques rues de Privet Drive. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'avait dit Dudley à propos de Ron. Lui? Amoureux de sa meilleure amie/ennemie? Comment ce serait possible? Non, Dudley n'y connaissait rien! Il ne connaissait rien à l'amour ni aux filles car il n'avait sûrement jamais été amoureux sauf de Hermione si c'était vrai et n'était très certainement jamais sortit avec qui que ce soit. Convaincu par ses propres pensées, il entama le chemin du retour en les redirigeant vers Hermione. Rien que de penser à leurs baisers de la semaine précédente lui procurait des frissons au creux de l'estomac! Ils ne s'étaient pas donné de nouvelles l'un de l'autre depuis mais Harry, à qui elle manquait terriblement, comptait lui écrire à son retour à la maison. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il eu néanmoins la surprise de trouver trois enveloppes posées sur son oreiller et Edwige dans sa cage en train de se désaltérer. Il se jeta sur son lit, espérant y trouver une lettre de sa dulcinée. C'était le cas. Fou de joie, il déchira l'enveloppe.

_Salut toi!_

_Je ne sais pas si c'est pareil de ton côté mais personnellement je ne cesse de penser à toi depuis ces quelques jours alors je t'écris!_

_Comment se passe ton dernier mois de vacances? Moi je suis avec des amies (moldues puisque je n'en ai pas dans notre monde!) et je leur ai parlé de toi (pas dans quelle école on s'est rencontré, rassure toi!) et elles voudraient te rencontrer. J'aimerais bien qu'on puisse se voir avant la rentrée, tout les deux, seuls… Sans Ron…_

A cette dernière phrase, Harry se sentit d'autant plus rassuré.

_Je t'embrasse très fort et j'espère à bientôt,_

_XXX Hermione._

Il la relu une deuxième puis une troisième fois, savourant chaque lecture, puis la rangea soigneusement dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet pensant qui lui faudrait changer de cachette à présent.

Il saisit la seconde enveloppe, elle était cachetée du sceau de Poudlard ets on estomac se noua; les résultats des BUSE! Il dépliat avec appréhension le parchemin :

_Cher monsieur Potter,_

_Les corrections et notations des épreuves écrites des Brevet Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire étant maintenant achevées, nous avons le plaisir de vous communiquer vos résultats,_

_Avec nos plus sincères salutations, la Commission des Examens._

_Sortilèges :_

_Epreuve écrite : O_

_Epreuve pratique : E_

_Métamorphose :_

_Epreuve écrite : E_

_Epreuve pratique : O_

_Botanique :_

_Epreuve écrite : E_

_Epreuve pratique : E_

_Défense contre les forces du mal :_

_Epreuve écrite : O_

_Epreuve pratique : O_

_Potions :_

_Epreuve écrite : O_

_Epreuve pratique : O_

_Soins aux créatures magiques :_

_Epreuve écrite : O_

_Epreuve pratique : O_

_Astronomie :_

_Epreuve écrite : E_

_Epreuve pratique : A_

_Divination :_

_Epreuve pratique : P_

_Histoire de la magie :_

_Epreuve écrite : P_

_O : Optimal_

_E : Effort Exceptionnel_

_A : Acceptable_

_P : Piètre_

_D : Désolant_

_Vos résultats, compte tenu de vos souhaits d'orientation, sont en mesure de suivre vos ambitions. Une carrière d'Auror est tout à fait envisageable. Résultats très satisfaisants._

Un grand sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Harry en prenant connaissance de ses notes et en lisant ses appréciations. Il avait obtenu des résultats largement acceptables dans les matières qu'il allait poursuivre même en Potion où il pensait obtenir des notes très moyennes. Quand à la Divination et de l'Histoire de la Magie, ça lui était bien égal.

Il prit le parchemin suivant qui était la lettre annuelle de Poudlard, établissant la liste des fournitures dont il devait s'équiper. Harry comme chaque année, se demanda qui allait être leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, « Sûrement un malade qui voudra me tuer ou me livrer à Voldemort, ce qui soit dit en passant, résulterait à la même chose » pensa-t-il sombrement.

La troisième lettre provenait de Poudlard également mais était beaucoup moins épaisse. Harry déplia le parchemin et comprit à sa signature que l'expéditeur était Dumbledore.

_Harry,_

_Je sais que tu dois trouver le temps long avec ta famille mais à la demande de ton amie Hermione, je suis en train d'essayer de m'arranger afin que tu puisses passer la dernière semaine de tes vacances chez elle ou dans un endroit connu de l'ordre. Rien n'est encore concret, je te demanderais donc de ne pas te faire trop d'idées. Il faudrait pour ce la que j'instaure une surveillance et une sécurité rapprochée encore plus efficace qu'elle ne l'ai déjà et ce n'est pas une mince affaire, crois moi…_

_En attendant, j'ai pris connaissance de tes résultats de BUSE et félicitations!_

_Sois patient,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il allait peut être pouvoir passer toute une semaine avec ses amis et avant tout avec Hermione. Il se mit à sauter partout jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'oncle Vernon lui hurler de cesser son boucan. Il se ressaisit et se rappela qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse trop d'idées pour le moment. Il se mit en pyjama et se coucha mais eu beaucoup de mal à trouver les sommeil ce soir là…


	4. Encore du courrier

**Encore du courrier…**

Harry sursauta, soudain réveillé par des battements d'ailes. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçu Errol étendu sur le sol telle une serpillière. Il soupira en souriant et saisit le hiboux, l'amena à la mangeoire d'Edwige puis détacha ensuite le parchemin qui était accroché à sa patte. D'après l'écriture soignait qu'il portait, le courrier venait de Hermione. Il le déplia avec empressement.

_Harry,_

_Dumbledore a enfin réussi à arranger les choses, tu vas pouvoir venir passer les deux dernières semaines des vacances en liberté! Enfin bien sûr avec des libertés limitées… Quand tu arriveras jusqu'au 22 nous serons chez Ron au Terrier et la semaine suivante chez moi! Dumbledore a fait protéger les deux maisons et il s'est porté volontaire pour être gardien du secret donc je pense que nous ne pouvons pas être beaucoup plus en sécurité! Je sais, c'est plus de temps que prévu au départ mais je ne pense pas que tu sois mécontent de partir de chez les Dursley avec un peu d'avance! Il va certainement t'envoyer un hiboux pour t'expliquer tout ça et tu seras avec nous d'ici deux jours maximum! Je suis déjà au Terrier pour ma part. Nous essayons de savoir ce qui se dit au cours des réunions de l'Ordre mais tout le monde reste très discret et nous n'en avons toujours pas appris plus… _

_Je t'attends avec impatience… Tu n'imagines même pas! Par contre je ne sais pas comment nous allons l'annoncer à Ron. Ca fait bizarre quand même… Je veux dire… Nous deux!_

_En attendant, je te fais de gros bisous,_

_Hermione._

Harry sourit. « _Je t'attends avec impatience… Tu n'imagines même pas! ». _Oh si il imaginait puisque c'était réciproque! Même s'il avait ressentit un petit pincement de jalousie en apprenant qu'elle était déjà avec Ron, ces derniers mots l'avait effacé. Deux semaines plus tôt! Il ne pouvait rêver mieux! Qu'attendait Dumbledore pour envoyer sa lettre! Il voulait la voir, la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser… Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit l'oncle Vernon l'appeler. Il descendit en courrant, il n'était pas bon d'énerver son oncle de bon matin.

- Oui? Demanda-t-il en poussant la porte de la cuisine.

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de ton collège, de ton directeur ou je ne sais pas comment vous appelez ça vous autres…

- Oui mon directeur c'est bien ça! Dit Harry avec excitation car il se doutait de ce que contenait le courrier.

- Il souhaiterait que nous te laissions partir en début d'après midi chez un de tes sois disant amis jusqu'à la rentrée. C'est toi qui lui as demandé?

- Oh non ! Non non non! Je vous assure que non! C'est lui qui s'est dit que ce serait mieux pour que je fasse mes devoirs de vacances qui deviennent de plus en plus complexes à mon niveau et je pourrais donc me faire aider et bien sûr ça me permettrait aussi de voir mes amis…

- Hum… Et pourquoi crois-t-il que nous allons dire oui?

- Eh bien je ne sais pas mais en tout cas ce que je sais moi, c'est que ça vous arrangerais bien d'avoir à supporter ma présence deux semaines de moins!

- Pour ça, tu n'as pas tort en effet mais…

Harry savait très bien que son oncle cherchait une raison pour l'empêcher de partir car même si sa présence l'indisposait, la pensée qu'il lui faisait plaisir lui était encore plus désagréable.

- Mais? Répéta-t-il avec amusement voyant la réflexion infructueuse de l'oncle Vernon.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence puis:

- Décampe! Va préparer tes affaires et sois à l'heure, on vient te chercher à 12 heures trente!

Harry se retient pour ne pas sauter de joie dans toute la pièce puis demanda soudain:

- « On vient me chercher »? Qui ça « on »?

- Que veux-tu que j'en sache, je n'ai pas la science infuse! File, je ne veux plus te voir avant cet après midi.

Harry monta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre. En 30 minutes toutes ses affaires étaient rangées et rassemblées. Il était 11 heures et demie. L'heure passa comme si elle avait été multipliée par quatre quand enfin il entendit la sonnette retentir. Il descendit sa gros malle ainsi que la cage de Edwige en deux temps trois mouvements et alla ouvrir la porte que bien sûr ni son oncle, sa tante ou son cousin n'avait osé ouvrir certainement par crainte. Ce fut le visage souriant du Professeur Lupin qu'il découvrit.

- Bonjour Harry! Ca va?

- Très bien et vous?

- Oh oui comme toujours! Ta famille n'est pas là?

- Heu… A vrai dire, je crois qu'ils sont allés se cacher car il devait certainement avoir peur que vous fassiez exploser la cheminée et agrandissiez la langue de Dudley!

- Oh! Je vois! Bon dans ce cas, nous pouvons y aller je présume?

- Avec plaisir! Dit-il en claquant la porte de sa prison et en respirant l'air de la liberté.


	5. Retrouvailles

**Retrouvailles**

- Oh! Harry chéri! Comment vas-tu?

- Bien! Très bien! Et vous madame Weasley?

- Oh eh bien beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu es là!

Harry et le professeur Lupin venaient d'arriver par la poudre de cheminette (il étaient partis du Chaudron Baveur) au Terrier. Il régnait une atmosphère euphorique dans la grande cuisine qui paraissait pourtant étroite quand, comme en loccurence, toute la famille Weasley ainsi que des membres de l'Ordre y étaient tous réunis. Alors que Harry saluait tous ses amis, il aperçu enfin Hermione qui patientait derrière tout les autres. Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Il ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder car trop de monde les entourait. Heureusement pour lui Hermione, elle, savait! Elle s'approcha, lui dit bonjour comme si de rien était mais en lui jetant un regard perçant. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde se dispersa enfin et après avoir avalé un énorme sandwich sous le regard insistant de madame Weasley (malgré le fait qu'il mourrait de faim il restait plutôt timide) Ron lui proposa de monter dans sa chambre en compagnie de Hermione. Il le suivit donc et une fois arrivés ils se jetèrent sur le lit et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien comme si les six semaines depuis lesquelles ils ne s'étaient pas vu et ne s'étaient envoyés que peu de nouvelles n'avaient pas existées. Harry ne cessait de regarder en direction de Hermione et quand il ne le faisait pas c'était le contraire. Au bout d'un moment, Ron annonça qu'il devait s'absenter quelques minutes pour des raisons naturelles. Harry saisit l'occasion.

- Hermione… Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait lui annoncer… Tu as raison c'est trop… Bizarre!

- Oui je sais mais… Il le faudra bien non? On ne va pas se cacher infiniment?

- Non bien sûr que non! Mais je pense qu'on devrait jusqu'à qu'on trouve le bon moment.

- Ouais tu as raison. Mais ça va être dur…

Ron revint à ce moment là. Voyant ses deux amis sur le point d'éclater de rire il demanda :

- Quoi? Qu'est qu'il y a? De quoi vous parliez?

- Oh non c'est pas ce qu'on disait qui nous fait rire… Dit Harry. C'est juste…

Ils furent pris tous les deux d'un fou rire. Ron commencer à rougir ne comprenant pas tandis que Harry et Hermione reprenaient leurs esprits.

- Ron, dit cette fois Hermione. Tu as du… Du papier toilette qui dépasse de ton pantalon!

- Hein quoi? Oh non… Dit l'intéressé en rougissant encore plus même si c'était difficilement possible.

Les deux autres repartirent de plus belle bientôt rejoints par Ron. (Petit clin d'œil à Caroline… Même si tu risques pas de lire l'histoire!). Ils repartirent dans leurs discutions jusqu'à l'heure du dîner et recommencèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Il devait être environ une heure quand ils se dirent bonsoir.

- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de prendre l'air d'ici trente minutes… Chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Harry avant de quitter la chambre de Ron.

Harry qui avait très bien saisit le sous entendu, se coucha et attendit d'entendre Ron ronfler puis se releva quarante minutes plus tard, enfila un tee-shirt en plus de son caleçon puis entama la laborieuse descente des escaliers grinçants. Arrivé au deuxième étage il entendit un des jumeaux marmonner dans son rêve puis continua de descendre. Il sortit enfin dans le jardin dont la seule source de lumière était le croissant de lune qui se dessinait au loin. Le ciel était dégagé, remplit d'étoiles. Il faisait plutôt chaud malgré une légère brise. Il chercha Hermione des yeux mais ne la trouva pas. Peut-être n'avait-il pas si bien compris que ça ce qu'elle lui avait dit ou alors était-elle repartie se coucher voyant qu'il ne venait pas. Il attendit dix minutes, observant les étoiles puis se décida à rentrer. Elle ne viendrait plus. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement révélant une Hermione vêtue d'un short, d'un débardeur et d'une veste à capuche. Harry resta bouche bée un instant; il n'était pas habitué à voir Hermione habillée en moldu, encore moins en été et il devait avouer que cette vision ne lui déplaisait pas, loin de là.

- Coucou! Je suis désolée, Ginny n'arrêtait pas de me parler de son nouveau petit ami, je voudrais bien en faire autant! Et ensuite j'ai du attendre qu'elle s'endorme… Tu partais?

- Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas ou que tu étais déjà partie parce que j'avais quelques minutes de retard aussi.

- Oh je vois…

Ils se turent, se regardant fixement pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que cela devienne gênant et que Hermione se décide à les délivrer de ce silence pesant.

- Alors? Content d'être là?

- Oui bien sûr! C'est le paradis ici! Une famille de sorcier, une maison de sorcier, la liberté et… Toi!

- Moi en dernier? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

- Non bien sûr que non! Toi en premier.

Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe là où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant et se mis elle aussi à contempler le ciel. Il la rejoignit. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence qui parurent durer une éternité puis une main hésitante vint prendre celle de Hermione en la caressant.

- Sais-tu que chaque étoile dans le ciel représente un couple amoureux? Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a encore pas mal d'amour dans ce monde… Murmura Hermione.

Celle-ci plongea son regard dans celui de Harry qui sentant le désir l'envahir, relava sa tête au dessus de celle de Hermione et déposa un léger baiser sur son front puis sur sa joue et enfin sur ses lèvres.

- Je crois que la notre c'est celle là, dit Harry en montrant la plus grosse et la plus brillante des étoiles qui scintillaient au dessus de leur tête.

Reportant son regard sur Harry, elle lui rendit son baiser, l'attirant contre lui, le rendant plus passionné. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à qu'ils se décident à contre cœur à regagner leur chambre respective avec la promesse d'annoncer la relation qu'ils entretenaient à Ron le lendemain.


	6. Réactions

**Réactions**

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla. Ron dormait encore, il en profitât donc pour repenser aux trois heures magiques qu'il avait passées avec Hermione la nuit précédente. S'il avait en premier lieu éprouvé de l'appréhension à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau seul avec elle, il savait maintenant qu'elle avait ressentit la même chose, ce qui le rassurait. Il se sentait tellement bien avec elle, tellement naturel. Cela lui faisait presque peur car cette relation prenait, en très peu de temps des proportions qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Quand il l'avait embrassé la première fois dans sa chambre, c'était plutôt impulsif sans vraiment d'autre raison que l'attirance physique. Mais à présent, il se rendait compte que c'était plus. Pendant ces deux semaines où il était resté à Privet Drive sans la voir, elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Il n'aurait pas vraiment su qualifier ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis mais alors qu'il cherchait le juste mot, Ron se réveilla en émettant des gémissements; un rayon de soleil arrivait directement sur son visage.

- Hummm… Salut… Dit-il en s'étirant.

- Salut! T'as vu ce temps! Ca va être une journée de rêve!

- Mouais… Attends j'me réveille…

Au même moment on frappa deux petits coups à la porte. C'était Hermione, toujours vêtue de son pyjama que Harry d'après son air pétrifié, ne se lassait pas de voir.

- Salut! Bien dormi?

- Très bien oui, j'ai rêvé de ciel étoilé! Dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Humm… Le soleil m'a réveillé… Marmonna Ron sans relever la phrase de Harry.

Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry sur son matelas. Celui-ci avait du mal à résister à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le regarda en faisant un signe de tête vers Ron. Il paraissait septique.

- Maintenant? Chuchota-t-il.

Elle acquiesça puis se leva et alla cette fois s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit de Ron. Elle attendit qu'il réalise qu'elle avait l'intention de lui parler et qu'il émerge un peu. Quand il eut compris, il s'assit dans son lit les regardants tours à tour, intrigué.

- Qu'est qui se passe? Pourquoi vous avez un air sérieux comme ça! On dirait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave.

Harry se rendant compte qu'ils devaient l'inquiéter, adopta un visage plus serein.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce qu'on veut te dire n'est pas grave du tout! Enfin… Je ne pense pas… Ajouta-t-elle après un temps d'hésitation.

- Ah tu me rassures!

- Bon, commença Hermione, en fait Harry et moi on sort ensemble depuis deux semaines. Voilà!

Ils attendirent tous les deux la réaction de leur ami qui paraissait avoir du mal à analyser les phrases qui essayaient de parvenir à son cerveau.

- C'est pas vrai! S'exclama t'il soudain avec un grand sourire.

Un peu plus soulagés, ils répondirent d'une même voix:

- Eh bien si!

Ron fut pris d'un fou rire. Cela avait l'air de lui paraître extraordinaire. Il continuait de les jauger du regard chacun leur tour essayant de déceler si oui ou non ils étaient en train de lui raconter une blague.

- C'est super! Enfin je veux dire mes deux meilleurs amis ensemble, c'est génial! Qui le sait?

- Ben à part toi personne, répondit Harry.

- Non, on voulait d'abord te l'annoncer avant d'en parler aux autres après. On va certainement le faire aujourd'hui, compléta Hermione.

- Oh! Donc vous ne comptez pas vous cacher? Ah c'est cool parce que j'aime pas garder les secrets des autres, je gaffe toujours! Ola la! Je suis super content pour vous!

Harry se rappela les paroles de Dudley lorsqu'il disait que Ron devait être amoureux de Hermione. « N'importe quoi » pensa-t-il. Sa réaction était tout ce qu'il y avait de sincère au plus grand plaisir des deux tourtereaux. Ron se leva soudain, très excité et se précipita dans la cage d'escalier et commença à descendre à toute vitesse sans aucune discrétion si bien que l'on entendit les jumeaux maudire leur frère en ouvrant brusquement la porte. Harry et Hermione, soudain inquiets de l'attitude de leur ami, se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, toute la famille Weasley était présente, même les jumeaux qui étaient descendu voir ce qui se passait. Tout le monde les regarda entrer.

- Ron vient de nous dire quelque chose à propos de vous deux, dit madame Weasley avec un grand sourire. Est-ce que c'est vrai?

- Heu… Ca dépend de quoi vous parlez… Tenta innocemment et inutilement Harry sachant très bien qu'ils savaient à présent.

- Ils sortent ensemble, ils sortent ensemble… Ne cessait de répéter Ron toujours aussi abasourdi par la nouvelle.

- Oh non… Murmura Hermione. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas voulu que vous l'appreniez comme ça dit Hermione en fusillant Ron du regard.

- « Elle a les yeux revolvers, elle à le regard qui tue…Lala la!!! », chantonnait ce dernier. Mais vous vouliez qu'ils le sachent aujourd'hui! Je vous ai simplement facilité la tâche!

- On ne t'en demandait pas tant Ron, reprocha Harry.

- Mais c'est merveilleux les enfants! S'exclama monsieur Weasley. Pourquoi teniez-vous à le cacher?

- Nous allions vous le dire mais nous comptions le faire sans l'aide de Ron. Il a été plus rapide que nous…

- C'est cool les jeunes, dirent les jumeaux avec un sourire coquin en passant devant eux. Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, on retourne se coucher maintenant que notre « cher » frère a fini de faire trembler la maison.

Finalement on passa très rapidement à un autre sujet et il n'y eu pas beaucoup de questions posées. Ils n'éprouvaient pas vraiment de rancune envers Ron puisque cela s'était bien passé cela dit cela avait été un moment horriblement gênant. Avoir six têtes qui vous fixent en silence… Ils remontèrent donc s'habiller une heure plus tard. Ron, qui s'était maintenant remit de ses émotions, s'était excusé mais en réponse ses deux amis lui avaient fait un grand sourire en s'enlaçant. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser mais Ron les coupa aussitôt.

- Ah non! Je suis content pour vous mais ne m'imposez pas ça s'il vous plait!

Puis après un moment de silence il ajouta:

- Mais non je rigole! Vous avez attendu ça deux semaines! Allez-y! Mais attendez juste que je sois dans la salle de bain… Et je veux pas entendre de petits bruits suspects je vous préviens tout se suite! Ajouta-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Harry s'assit sur son lit et fut bientôt rejoint par Hermione. Il l'enlaça puis ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser quand Harry murmura sur un ton autant interrogatif qu'anxieux :

- Ca y est, c'est officiel…


	7. Turbulences

**Turbulences**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'annonce « officielle » de leur relation et Hermione et Harry semblaient filer le parfait amour. Les longues journées d'été étaient propices à de grandes balades dans la campagne et les bois qui entouraient la maison de Ron ce qui leur avaient permis de beaucoup discuter et d'ainsi apprendre à connaître une autre facette de chacun d'eux. Ils marchaient main dans la main près d'un étang quand il entendirent des pas qui se rapprochaient lentement puis soudain un Ron débraillé surgit d'entre les buissons.

Salut les amoureux! Je ne vous dérange pas au moins?

Non, bien sûr que non voyons! Répondit Hermione.

Qu'est que vous faisiez de beau?

Oh rien de bien passionnant, on se baladait en discutant de tout et de rien…

Ok! Je peux me joindre à vous? Je crois les jumeaux m'on choisi pour leur servir de cobaye aujourd'hui donc j'essaye de m'éloigner le plus possible d'eux!

Mais bien sûr quelle question!

On est tout le temps tous les trois, pourquoi ça changerait?

On « était » tout le temps tous les trois si je peux me permettre…

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Questionna Harry.

Ben… Reconnaissez que depuis que vous êtes… Ensemble, vous passez beaucoup de temps… Ensemble!

Oui c'est vrai mais c'est normal tu penses pas? Demanda timidement la jeune fille.

Mais si! Ce n'est pas un reproche, juste un constat. Je dis juste qu'il ne faudrait pas que ça aille trop loin et qu'on finisse par se diviser.

Mais non! Tout de suite les extrêmes! Il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'on se sépare même si Harry et moi, on passe un peu plus de temps tout les deux en privilégié.

Rassuré? Ajouta Harry.

Malgré le fait que Ron essayait de le cacher, on voyait bien un sentiment de soulagement se dessiner sur son visage.

Ben j'étais pas inquiet! C'était juste comme ça… Pour le dire.

Ouais bien sûr! Répondirent les deux autres en prenant un air accordé avec celui de leur ami.

Il était tard, le soleil commençait à baisser à l'horizon, ils reprirent le chemin du Terrier en se remémorant différentes anecdotes et en plaisantant.

La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance détendue comme pratiquement tous les jours malgré les farces des jumeaux qui ne perdaient pas une occasion de mettre les nerfs de leur mère à vif. Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione partiraient jusqu'à la fin des vacances chez les Granger. Ils profitèrent donc bien tout trois de leur dernière soirée au Terrier, en compagnie de la famille Weasley au grand complet. Pour l'occasion madame Weasley leur avait préparé un succulent repas avec tous leurs plats préférés réunis. Leur ventre prêt à exploser, les trois amis décidèrent d'aller marcher un peu dehors avant de partir se coucher.

Le Terrier va me manquer! Déclara Hermione.

Pourquoi tu dis ça? Ca va être super chez toi! Tu nous a dis que tes parents travaillaient beaucoup et qu'on serait souvent tout seul, on va pouvoir faire la fête!

Oui mais tu oublies une chose! Moi j'habite pas à la campagne dans le calme et la nature comme toi! J'habite dans Londres! Alors pour les voisins, les fêtes, même si mes parents ne sont pas là, on en reparlera!

Non mais je rigolais! Je compte pas faire de fête en particulier! Mais t'inquiète pas, ça va être super oui! On pourra aller sur le Chemin de Traverse quand ça nous chante c'est super!

Mais oui Hermione, t'en fais pas pour ça! Du moment qu'on est tous les trois, peu importe où on est, on s'ennuiera jamais. Ajouta Harry en lui prenant la main avec douceur.

Ca me rassure de vous entendre aussi confiants. Dit-elle avec soulagement.

Au fait, questionna Harry, tu nous a jamais parlé de là où tu vivais! Un appartement? Une maison avec jardin?

Un appartement avec une grande terrasse, j'espère que vous avez pas le vertige et des muscles, c'est au quinzième étage sans ascenseur!

Voyant leur visage de décomposer, elle éclata de rire.

Bon ok pour l'ascenseur je plaisantais bien sûr qu'il y en a un! Mais par contre c'est vraiment au quinzième, c'est tout en haut de l'immeuble.

Ouf! Tu nous rassures! Dit Ron. Je me voyais mal monter et descendre quinze étages pendant une semaine! J'adore tout ce qui est en hauteur donc c'est parfait!

Mais c'est vraiment dans Londres ou en banlieue? Interrogea Harry.

En plein cœur de Londres. On voit la Tamise et le vieux centre depuis la terrasse.

Ca doit être magnifique! S'écrièrent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

Oui, ça vaut le détour en effet! Répondit Hermione avec un brin de fierté.

J'ai hâte d'y être! Dit Harry.

Et moi donc! Ajouta Ron.

Mouais… Bon si on rentrait au Terrier? J'ai pas encore fini ma valise et je suis un peu fatiguée pas vous?

Si! Allez venez. Dit Ron.

Après avoir fini de ranger leurs affaires et d'avoir écouté toutes les recommandations de madame Weasley, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent enfin se coucher, il devait être deux heures et demi du matin. Ils se réveillèrent cependant à l'aube le lendemain matin. Ils descendirent leurs bagages et allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Une heure plus tard, après avoir une nouvelle fois écouté patiemment les conseils et avertissements de madame Weasley, imitée par les jumeaux dans son dos, ils prirent la poudre de Cheminette et énoncèrent tous trois l'adresse de l'appartement de Hermione. Ils tourbillonnèrent encore et encore jusqu'à atterrir sur une moquette beige et très moelleuse. Ils se relevèrent dans difficultés pour s'écarter et laisser la place aux valises et aux malles que leur envoyaient les jumeaux d'arriver. Les parents de Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce avec un grand sourire et vinrent embrasser leur fille et saluer les deux jeunes hommes. Ils discutèrent cinq minutes quand ils entendirent quelqu'un derrière monsieur et madame Granger s'éclaircir la gorge. Les parents de Hermione s'écartèrent pour laisser place au visiteur inconnu.

Oh Harry, Ron, je ne vous ai pas présenté, je suis navrée! Dit madame Granger avec empressement. Voici Alex, le fils de très vieux amis à nous. Mais je pense que Hermione a dû beaucoup vous parler de lui!

Salut! Dit l'intéressé.

Salut! Répondirent Harry et Ron.

Eh bien Hermione! Tu as perdu tes manières! Ironisa monsieur Granger. Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour!

Euh… Oui! Euh… Salut Alex! Marmonna-t-elle enfin. Euh… Pourquoi tu es là?

Ses parents sont partis en croisière, ils nous ont demandé si ça nous dérangeait de l'héberger une dizaine de jour et bien sûr nous avons accepté! Qu'est ce que tu as chérie? Ce n'est pas une bonne surprise?

Euh… Si… Super…


End file.
